1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a user interface menu and a mobile communication terminal and a device for providing an application service, applied with the control method. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of controlling a user interface menu for an application service and a mobile communication terminal and a device for providing the application service, applied with the control method, which can promote user's convenience by changing a user interface menu in accordance with an application service provided from a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) network.
2. Description of the Related Technology
The mobile communication service started from the first generation mobile communication service mainly based on low-quality voice telephony, provided from an advanced mobile phone service (AMPS) of an analog cellular type, serviced in the late 1980's. Then, the mobile communication service developed to the second generation mobile communication service capable of providing improved voice telephony and low speed (14.4 Kbps) data service by using a global system for a mobile (GSM), a code division multiple access (CDMA) and a time division multiple access (TDMA) of a digital cellular type. The mobile communication service has currently prepared the third generation mobile communication, divided into a WCDMA system of an asynchronous type, suggested based on a 3 generation partnership project (GPP), and a CDMA-2000 of a synchronous type, suggested based on a 3GPP2.
Among the aforementioned mobile communication services, the WCDMA system, which is a wireless protocol recommended in IMT-2000, has high call quality and is adequate for transmission of huge amounts of data due to the use of a spread-spectrum method. The WCDMA system also supports high level mobility. Accordingly, a lot of communication service providers in the world have been currently being provided or prepared their services by using the IMT-2000 and have got the technology specification for the WCDMA to be in continuous evolution from the 3GPP established by many institutes.